


Please Don't Leave Me

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: Kara catches a drunken Cat falling off the balcony-anon





	Please Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> small drabble with no beta

She stretched her arms above her head and let out a long breath, she stared at the screen in front of her and the words that were typed in perfect rows. It had taken her longer than she had intended to write the article, but she couldn’t just stop being a superhero just to finish one article. Then again, she felt more human, more normal, when she was confined in an office typing away with the steady hum of the office buzzing around her. 

Kara pressed the send button, determined to get the article in before the deadline. She clicked it again, unsure as to why the document would not send to the editing department. Kara grew frustrated and rapidly hit her mouse pad, willing it to submit. She flung herself into her chair, effectively pushing it into the wall. The chair creaked under the force and Kara moaned as her head hit the wall behind her. 

Her head was pounding and her body was filled with fatigue, Kara rubbed her eyes and let a small yawn pass her lips. She stood slowly, running options through her mind on how she could submit the article on time and still be able to do her nightly rounds. Kara grabbed her laptop and walked out of her office and into the main area of the floor. She tried logging into a couple different computers but they were all user locked. 

Kara walked out onto the floor’s balcony in an attempt to clear her mind. Her hands traced the cool metal of the railing and the wind was barely blowing but it still washed the sounds of the city over the buildings. As much as she might miss Midvale, nothing would ever compete with her city; the city of her favorite sounds, food, lights, and people. Kara loved her family that she made in National City and could not think of a life without them. 

“Go home Kara, you shouldn’t be here. Leave. Go anywhere but here.” Kara turned to face the all too familiar voice. A smile started playing at the corners of her mouth as she saw Cat Grant leaning over the side of the balcony like it was where she belonged. 

“Cat,” It came out barely above a whisper, so Kara tried again. “Cat. I didn’t know you were back in town. How long have you been here, why are you here. Cat I-we all missed you.” 

Cat let out a small sound of acknowledgement before downing the rest of her glass in one go. She balanced the glass on the rail in front of her. Her eyes glued to the way it teetered on the edge. Kara stayed a while longer, before turning around and going inside, she had only a limited time before the deadline passed and Cat wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. 

Kara’s eyes drifted to the other woman’s office, she knew Cat wouldn’t mind or remember if she used her laptop. She slipped in as quietly as possible, trying not to draw attention to herself. Kara sat in the over-sized leather chair behind the messy desk. A small picture of Carter appeared as the computer came to life, Kara smiled a little before punching in the password. 

Once the article was submitted Kara felt the anxiety lift from her shoulders. She swiveled the chair to face the balcony, and to see if Cat was still standing where she left her. Cat, for the most part, had not moved. Kara closed the laptop and brushed a hand through her hair as she made to get up and talk to the other woman. 

Cat slid her hands from the cup that she had tried so hard to balance. Her body was stiff as she waited to see what fate had in store for her. She released her hands from the glass and let gravity take its course. The glass titled to where it fell in what felt like slow motion off the side of the balcony. Cat closed her eyes and followed closely behind it. 

Kara had watched the entire thing and dove after her without a second thought. Her heart was beating out of her chest, her body was shaking in panic, she could feel her whole life shattering the farther down she went. Kara’s voice was going raw from screaming, she urged her body to go faster but her mind told her to be careful of the world around her. 

Cat felt someone grab her hips and pull her to their chest, she knew fighting back would be useless so she just let herself be saved. She tucked her face into her savior’s shoulder and let out a shaky breath. Kara set her down on the roof of CatCo, hands never leaving the other woman’s side. 

“I should have known it was you, but you were suppose to be gone. Why won’t you listen to me? Have I lost my bite?” Cat asked, her head never leaving the crook of Kara’s neck. 

“I have never been the one to follow orders, instead I do what you need me to. Cat if I would have left, you would be dead on the sidewalk below. I can’t let that happen to you.”

“Would it be so bad if I was dead? I would just be another tragedy, another sob story.” Kara pulled Cat closer the more she spoke. 

“Cat Grant, listen to me. You are one of the most amazing and influential people I have ever met, and I come from royalty and am best friends with the president. I have seen you do so much for those around you, for me. Did you ever think of the effects that your dea- Did you ever think of the world would have lost. God Cat! It would have killed me to no longer have you in my life, please just don’t leave. I need you. Don’t leave me.” Cat wiped away the tears that were staining the hero’s face.


End file.
